Burn Baby
by BLub271
Summary: Well, Basicall this is how the last meeting between Roxas ans Axel should have gone. Yes there is a lemon.


Burn Baby

Disclaimer: This one does not own the characters in this lemon, only the lemon it's self.

I ran into the room. It looked just as mechanical as the others, maybe even more-so… Now anyways, after I did that number on the "creators" computer.

I looked down at the key. It was heavy in my grip, considering its' abnormal size.

All of a sudden, I was surrounded by dusks and assassins. I just let my anger take over. Slashing away at the strange white creatures, and they just came on coming at me.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and saw emerald ones staring back at me. I felt relaxed for that moment, one moment… and then it hit me.

An assassin to be exact.

"Oww!" I exclaimed. Be heading the creature, then watching it fade into nothingness.

That hurt like a bitch.

"Simply amazing Roxas." Was Axel's smexy voice as he walked across the room.

"Axel…"I just couldn't resist saying his name.

"You really do remember me this time." His voice was sorta sarcastic, as he peered over at my with a side glance.

"I'm so FLATTERED!" And fire exploded around us.

Oh. Shit.

"But your too late!"

My breath came out in hard pants. The fuck is going on!

He looked down, spreading his arms out wide _his twin __chakrams gathering in his out stretched hands. Suddenly he looked up, though it seemed like he took a life time to do so. His emerald orbs were gleaming and his smirk was the sexy as all fuck._

I backed up, feeling sort of claustrophobic all of a sudden.

A hissing singe sounded from behind me and I smelled the sent of sulfur.

Something's burning?

Fuck! It's my clothes!

I flailed around, trying to pat my back.

Fuck…. This is sooo embarrassing….

Axel just stood there, looking at me… all predatorily.

"Burn Baby…" And his chakrams flew out in front of me, burning off the rest of my clothes. Making them fall like rubble around me.

I was too shocked to do any thing but gasp.

There was no escape. We were surrounded by walls of fire.

His smirk widened, and he jumped backwards into the flames.

Oh shit… where'd he go?

Arms linked around my waist, pulling my back against the crackling flames.

I fully expected the burn, but … there was none. Hmmm… strange….

"Let the flames lick your skin…" His deep sultry purr making me hard… well… harder.

I was then pulled into the flame.

It engulfed me. He engulfed me.

There were so many strange feelings and sensations.

The blazing heat, almost making my skin melt. Ours sweat joining, sliding between us sensually making the intense impression even more alluring. The feathery light flames licking my skin along with Axel's expert hot appendage (The one in his moth lovelies), making me moan and writhe in pleasure.

Fingers were inserted. Oh god… his fingers. Long and thin, yet filling enough for my tastes.

They stretched. Stretched, prodded and groomed. It was glorious, filling me with anxiety for the foreboding pleasure.

And then he pierced me. I won't lie.

It fuckin' hurt. Quite like a bitch.

But then as he started to move, his organ expanding me to the maximum, I experienced true pleasure.

It was glorious. The slow swivel of his hips rocking me back and forth with his strong thrusts.

My mind saw a flash of white, as my spot was pounded repeatedly. I swear to everything good- no… everything dark, that I was probably moaning like some common, and very wanton, whore.

But frankly at this point in life.

I didn't give a flying fuck.

Except if it was in fire.

His thrust began to get faster, his breath more shallow. Everything was at the height of pleasure.

I came first, a cooling sensation on my Axel heated skin. And then it was him.

He erupted like a volcano, and his lava was just as hot.

The flames died away leaving us in a connected heap, sprawled on the floor.

Disconnecting himself, and dressing faster than… fuck…. Axel smiled at me. It was soft. Soft and sweet.

"Let's meet again in the next life." He was starting to fade… Why was he fading?

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." I voiced sorta dreamily, still in my high.

"Silly." He slightly scoffed, " Just because you have a next life…"

He paused, "But you know Roxas… you make me feel like I have a heart… I hope I make you feel the same…"

And then the darkness was gone. And Axel with it.

I smiled.

"Even if I don't have a heart. What I feel for you Axel, it's love… and doesn't that come from the heart?"

A/N: I feel kinda nice about this... first alone akuroku.. oh and one more important thing... HAPPY BIRTHDAY KHKRAZY! lolz best wishes and all that jazz... :) Here's some nice smut to nurse you into your new age.


End file.
